beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 04
is the fourth episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime and the fourth episode of the ''Metal Saga ''overall. Plot Gingka happily gets his prized "triple-beef burger" from a restaurant. He is happy about this because it was supposed to be the last one. Meanwhile, Benkei is angry and wants to be able to defeat Gingka. Just then, Doji comes and tells him that Kyoya has gone to a training facility in order to become stronger and if Benkei wants to beat Gingka, he'll have to use a new Beyblade, Dark Bull. Benkei takes it and uses it. Benkei has a flashback of when he first met Kyoya. Back then, Kyoya thought Benkei was too weak for him. Benkei and Kyoya then had a Beybattle. Kyoya won but Benkei asked for a rematch. After many rematches, Kyoya kept on winning. Although, he turned happy knowing that someone finally was able to defeat him and promises to follow Kyoya and become a better Blader. Kenta and his friends are having a Beyblade battle when Gingka returns with his burger. However he complains that his burger is not there and that it was actually a hot dog. Madoka then teaches Kenta and his friends about the different types of Beyblades. Attack-Types are high on attack power. Defense-Types specialize in defending themselves against attacks. Stamina-Types are used to out-spin a Beyblade to win, and Balance-Types offer an even mix of Attack, Defense and, Stamina. They are amazed by this and battle again. Benkei defeats 10 other Face Hunters Beyblades with his Dark Bull. He works hard due to him wanting to beat Gingka so he may go on and bring back Kyoya. While Kenta and his friends Beybattle, Benkei and the Face Hunters confront them and challenge them to a Beybattle. Kenta then tells Gingka about this. Gingka, Kenta and, Madoka go to an old dock and find mysterious bull-shaped holes in the walls. Suddenly, Benkei reveals himself and tells them that his Bey, Dark Bull made the holes. Benkei challenges Gingka to a Beybattle and accepts, although Madoka warns Gingka of Bull's strength. Gingka's Storm Pegasus and Benkei's Dark Bull begin to fight. They both fight well, as Benkei proves his Bull is strong. Despite Gingka trying to hold on, it proves too much for him. Rocks start to fall off the ceiling and some are headed for Gingka. However, Benkei pushes Gingka out of the way and saves him. Gingka then unleashes Pegasus' special move and strikes Bull with so much force that it defeats him. Despite Benkei losing, Gingka congratulates him, stating that he has a lot of power and it was a really fun battle and offers Benkei a handshake. Benkei refuses, stating that he only wanted to defeat him and leaves. Later, at the restaurant, Gingka finally gets his burger and enjoys it. They talk about Benkei and wonder where he left to. However, Benkei is seen eating in the same restaurant eating a burger. He vows to defeat Gingka, but then accidentally bites his fingers when eating the burger and screams. Major Events *Doji gives Benkei a new Beyblade, Dark Bull H145SD. *Gingka defeats Benkei in battle. *It is revealed how Benkei met Kyoya. Characters Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's; Featured, debut) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's; flashback) *Heat Leone 125FS (Benkei's; flashback) *Heat Raven 145HF (Akira's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) = Gingka and Pegasus (Flashback) *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Akira (Heat Raven 145HF) = Kenta and Sagittario *Benkei Hanawa (Heat Leone 125FS) vs. Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) = Kyoya and Leone (multiple times; flashback) *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Face Hunters (Generic Beys) = Benkei and Bull *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) = Gingka and Pegasus Special Moves used *Bull Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD's) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF's) Differences in Adaptions *Benkei's Bull Upper was changed to Bull Uppercut in the English dub. Trivia Gallery episode04.01.jpg untitledH.png|Gingka vs. Benkei gingka and benkei.jpg|Gingka and Benkei Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion